MEET AT A PARTY
by perttyinpink
Summary: the story is about belle and Edward also has the family few new people in there that are not from twilight base Bella and Edward meet at one of there family friends house


**Bella and Jessica just got from college she it exited to cook the skills they learn threw out there four year of college life. She has always loved cooking and now with a bachelors green under belt her dream of own her own restaurant is almost with in her grows. JESSICA study post pries and all saw gang with bachelors digress she now works for Alice who is a wedding place planner. Bella work for her as well she is in charge of all the entrees and appetizers for the wedding. ALICE is work on a big one for a Custer she has they went over the top thing at their wedding. She just heir Bella and Jessica to work for her company. JASPER is working on new movie at with become out with fell but now he is having a big party at his house for one of his co-star Emmett and how he need a planner for the party he call Alice to help out with his party. EMMETT just got done making movie and now he has free time to see his friends Alice and jasper. ROSALIE is a closet design she just got done on working one the new movie with jasper and now she has free time but she nose Edward from work with him on other movies. Edward writer music for other people in the world. He just gets done on write for three movies at are come out with summer and fells. Now he is going to a party to see his friends Rosalie, jasper, Emmett, Alice, ESME, Carlisle, and Renee and Charlie have meet before and now they are all good friends but there kids have never meet one other before till now at with party they are having for the movie and for Emmett birthday. Many years go the Swan and Cullen have meet before all the kinds have meet but back than they have never meet Bella before now at the party but she no Alice from work but did not no she had a brother name Edward till he call Alice one day at work about the party in a few days way from now. Jacob own his own car dealership all of the Cullen got their car from him. But Edward do not talk to Alice at fist Bella answer**

**The phone ask how can I help you today. Edward ask for his sister Alice she said she will got her for you Alice answer the phone she said his brother what up with you to day. I just want to know about the party with weeping. Alice said it go to be a fun one but then Edward want to know who was a the phone than Alice said it was Bella Swan a family friends at aware pester on from back want we were you and but she never meet her till now Sid she work for me ok than Edward said but Alice said you will meet her at the party. Because she is the chaste there Edward said ok than talk to you later. Bella ask Alice who was at Alice said it was one of her older brother than meet them all at the party even my boy tier Jasper. Bella said ok than said what is the party about the movie they just did and Emmett birthdays is my other brother she ok the party is at my prater house in betty hill ok is start at 3 till 12 at night ok Bella. Than Bella went home to got rest before the party tomorrow woke up the next morning in a good mood she got her dress and went the Cullen house to set up for the party but want she got there Emmett answer the door and said hi to Bella. Bella said hi ask Alice because me the one who it cooks the food to night Emmett hi come in and show you there you are working. Bella said at great and are you Alice older brother. Emmett said yep. He ask what is their last name she said swan Emmett eye got big and said I have here of you there are patter she said at good have seen you I along time me there but I just got out of school and now work for your sister nice to me you and happy birthday Emmett thank you. So here is Alice am need her help where to pit the food at in the house and outside. Emmett said hi to Alice she said hi Bella do you look like a café thank you so are you ready to get start yep am make the appetizers than entrees and Jessica go to make the sweet for the party ok than let start have been cook for five hours now on the food and own have few min till the party start up but it have to make 200 appetizers and entrees for the party. I start begin the food out to get it start up went I hear a voice I hear on the phone thru around to see it was Edward face look at me for the first time in a long time and said hi to me. I said hi ask are you the one from the phone he said yep nice to meet you to so I hear you work for my sister Alice yes am the chalet for with party at good so what are we go to eat here tonight Edward ask her. She said all different thing around the world Edward look happy to no so with do you do for a living Edward am a misuse proud at nice to know do you like it all yes like but it can long hours at well but I make fun for myself at good to no yes so how have we nerve meet till now well because I was in a lot of group back think for school never we house to meet any of you get but I here of you from my mom and dad about you the same hear will nice to see you aging but sort to end with talk about have to get back to work so I will talk to you later or said Edward walk away. So Edward went to go found Emmett ask him what he know about Bella. Emmett said Bella just got out of school now work with hour sister Alice and she is 21 Edward and she slim a fun Gail why do you ask Edward because I think I like her at good buy she many have a boyfriend well why do you ask her ok I will went she is free ok I will thank you Emmett your welcome bud. Bella men at Edward is so hot but I are ready have a boyfriend is Jacob but he is not my boyfriend anymore because he chat on me with one of my work no have never had sex at all did went to have with him who love me for me not what in twin my legs. But at was few mouths go and now am single woman. Now the entire gust is come to the party. Just start and everyone is having fun it been four hours later am on a break just sit in the kittens by myself just love the pica went Edward walk in the kitchen. I ask him do you need something he said no but I just went to talk to you some move if you went to ok than I said so what do you want to do about me well I went to no how was four days is going it ok go few but am just tire a little bit and you it ok at good so many party do you do a week some like with and some less over top and you I just got do work on Emmett and jasper movie they were on at good. So how older are you am 23 and you are what 21 at good why because just went to do ok so are you dating any one Edward ask no was a few mouth ago but did work why because he chat on me with one of my friends and you no am not dating any one at good. So what are doing with summer Bella? Well am work a lot after I fried hear I have to pack to go to ltily for few week to work for a king in ltily wedding and you well at sea like at good to be fun not ready I just went some free time but I went got at till find in ltily so long do you have to be there three week why just went if you went to spent some time with me went you come back at would be great without you are you buy no am off four the summer luck well nickel to talk to you but I have to get back to work ok well before to go and I cell you some time why not here is the number thank you your welcome see you later you to later at day. I was clean up went Edward ask me if he could take me home I said ok so he drive me home and on the way there he ask me would to like to go out for some coffee tower. I said it would be good with time tower he said 11:00 at would be great thank you for the ride home Edward your Bella sweet dream to you Edward later at day I got up to go on the coffee went I got `**

**Their Edward was wait for me there with a smile on his face nice to see you again to you to so did you like the food I make later night at the party yes like it every much at good a lot of people like my food so what do you went to talk about well how do you no Jacob so well went I was is my mom and dad rest wedding for me and Jacob but I did went to marry him because he yours to hits me but no one would believe me. So I life him till few mouth he found me work a with restaurants in Mimi and went bit over board and I cell the cop but went they came I was blackout from him hits me in the head. So now live in lea with fresh stray and you tell anyone before because if I did he said he would kill me but with I my first time tell anyone my story my mom and dad do no anything all they know is at I was in the hostile but why till me Bella because have seen your before now well your dad was my doc in Mimi and you come to see him one day the note at right but at main you where the woman my dad was talk went he said new a swan yes are you will mere to him no we drogue for five mouth now could be happier do your pares no yes no but they do no why. How come you have told them because is scram of what they will think of me Bella you are their duet they are go to believe you no matter what thank you for listing to my story but your father no all of with to but he said go to tell my mom and dad today at why am lave because I just found out Jacob is hear in Los Angeles and do went to see him at why you are go to ltily yes Bella why do you say with me I can do it to you Edward. Bella I do mind Bella place say with me ok but do you live outside of Los Angles yes do why do you ask because Jacob is a few block from my house but he do no with one is mine I want to stay at why. Than why do you move try to move but he found me one before and I do have the money to move to the house went ok than where it is outside los angle the house have gate, sectary and it safe but am just scream to ask my mom and dad for the money. Why do you live with me Bella? Edward can by I just meet you last night no. I have to go Edward why because I need to work to get my head to garter can you last cell me went you get home ok will see you later. You to Bella what I know with my be riffle easily but I like you a lot Bella me to Edward but I have to go now or do talk anymore place Edward. Bella I have to tell my dad belle ok you can tell him but come by my house later I went to make you dinner for list to my story Edward ok I will Bella see you at sit bye. Rosalie have you seen her seen the partly last night way because Jessica told me why Bella move of mile to be hear why because she was with abuse person name Jacob black. The gay at sale car yes she was in the notes for five week three mouth age in maim or my good I no Alice what are we go to do to help her Rosalie I do no but we think of think ok hear she come in Jessica said ok everyone act normal ok. Hi everyone how the day been it was ok hay Bella Rosalie ask what up I went to no if you went to work for me at a show am in three days at would be great. What do you want me to make for the party just some appetizers and Jessica can make some type of cake for the party at would be great but I has to me done before I go to ltily next Friday ok than Rosalie said at will work so went it the party it Monday at 3 to 8 pm at a fashion show uptown ok how many people are come 250 people will be there ok thank you for tell me. Now Bella you do look so good today I know I have to talk to you gay about my past at ok Bella we ready no your past from Jessica told us today is at ok we no Bella side Rosalie and Alice at ok said Bella is good you gay no but why are you leave to go to Italy because am scream of se Jacob at all than how did the today go with Edward today with him went great we talk about the Jacob problem but I have plan with him at 6 clock so I have to be done by 3 clock at ok Bella we been have a slow today anyway so you can left at 3 clock today thank you Alice your welcome Bella have fun with my brother Edward I will Alice. So one Edward left the coffee shop he went to go talk to Carlisle but he run in to Emmett. Emmett asks Edward what up is dad at in his office why I need to him about some think. Edward what wrong brother it Bella her ex-boyfriend he hit her few mouth go how she run to Italy to get away from him. Emmett at why I need to talk to dad because he helps her went she was in the hospital remember went he went to Mimi he was talk about at girl yes it was Bella is the one he was talk about o my god can believe it Edward and her mom and dad do know about what happen all they know is she left Jacob at the chest on her most bet her to death. Let see dad ok dad we need to talk to you about Bella. What wrong with Bella? Bella Carlisle said she screams so she goes to Italy next week? Why Jacob live hears now no at not good need you tell her mom and dad about what happen not yet. I was wait for than to come in but it was you gay so you are going to tell them yes am go to show them pick of Bella there pick dad can I see them no now right now Edward why than someone nock on the door Carlisle said come in it was Mr., miss. Swan I need to show you a few pick about Bella. What about Bella well I think you need to sit down first ok well remember went I went to Mimi few mouth ago yes why because I went there to see Bella in the hospital. Why was she in the hospital because Jacob most beat her to death at why how come she even told us with because she think you went believe her why would we not believe her in a think like with is not good for her I know it not good for her but she has been dealing with it for few years now but I have to show you some pick of Bella went she was in the hospital and her place she stay at with Jane. They saw the pick of Bella went she was in the hospital and the one in her place. They did not like what they saw of the daughter in at state she was in and they were mad, mad at with happen to her daughter. How come we just knew about now and not back thank because I fix Bella would tell you but she is scream because Jacob live here now and he it look for her so she is go to ltily to get away from it all but am hope they will cater him with time. Why did they get him last time because went Bella was in the nostrils she could tell anyone because he said he would kill her if she need so now she tell people. We have the proof to show the cop of the picks, blood, types he make of Bella and other person he did it to and how is at person well she will tell you went she is ready to talk about it. Do we go with person yes you no with person very well but she will tell you later and at all me no so few you will have to ask them. But can you tell us how the other person is yes I can tell you but you went like it at all just tells us ok than it Jane. What are other daughter is the one at Jacob hit yes she had it the worth than Bella did and at all I know about Jane you are going to have talk to but of them thank you Carlisle you are welcome Mr. Miss. Swan. Edward left his dad room he was sad went he saw the picks and the report from the hospital he just went to hit him but now he went to his bed room to get ready for the date with Bella house. I got dress and mad a way to her house. Bella I got home from work to get ready to see Edward to come over. I went to take a shower got dress in a blue dress make some food for are date than I hear a knot at the door. So went I got to park lot make my way up the steps to her door and knot on it she open the door. She said hi Edward do you look nice and so do you like petty Bella thank you Edward why do you come in have a sit I just finish up dinner I hope you like fishes and chips. Edward said I love fishes and chips Bella how did you know I like at I do not know you like fishes and chips I just make it because it is my think to eat on a Friday night. Well at one think we have in come with one other. So what are other think do you like to cook went you are not work for my sister. I like to make cookies, bake goods, cheese pales, and pizza, Chinese, chicken. So what do you like to cook Edward? I like to cook ranch chicken and buffer chicken and like the some think you cook as will. Bella so would you like some wine he said yes place thank you. So would you like to look at my cookbook of all my ratite? How many ratite do you have in with book 500 ratite? In other book I have 700 ratite? I ask him about what he does in his free time? He said I write music and read books, cook, and take tips around the world. So you much like around world a lot for your music. Some like at but I really went to go around the world with you Bella. Why we just meet and you went to take me around the world from see me in one day but I have to work with summer for your sister and to get my restaurant to be open in a week from today so I do have time to go around the world with you right now anyway. So can you tell me went are you go to be done with your work in Italy in three week from now and my restaurant will take long because I have to get chairs, tables, pick a pink for my wells and buy food for my kittens and hair waiter to work for my and a merges. So I will be very buy with summer with all of at why can just lave go around the world with you I would like to but am just to buy to go. Bella what if I help out with the restaurant thinks I can even cell Alice to help with designs of the restaurant and I can get some people to help with the table and chairs. Edward at at would help me out a lot but Alice do not know what I like for the place so you can tell her she can get it for you and you went have to do anything wild you are in Italy for the three week we can got the restaurant ready wily you are in Italy. So what do you think about at Bella like at a lot cell Alice and tell her what we are go to do with restaurant ok than I will tell her right now. Hi Alice I need to talk to you about Bella restaurant. What about her restaurant Edward? She went to no if you would design it for her wild she is in Italy for the three week for work because she went have time to do it went she come back in town to work on it. Alice said why not because she has other cline to work your went she come back ok than tell Bella I will do it if she come to the house for dinner Wendy night ok hole I will ask her hey Bella Alice said she will do if you come to her house Wendy night for dinner. Tell her I will be there ok I will tell her than. Hay Alice Bella said she would be there Wendy night great than see both of you Wendy night than bye brother talk to you later. Bye sister talk to you later. So Bella we fix at now you can go with me around the world now. If I go with you around the world with you must show one of your music you write in your free time. Fine Bella I will show you one of my music is working on at sound great then. So are you hungry Edward? Yes am very hungry Bella are you hungry Bella yes am hungry Edward. We'll let eat than let me just get the food on the table can. I help you Bella? Yes you can help me Edward just pits the place on the table and the fours on the table I can do at Bella. I put the food on the table than I pit some on are place and pour more wine in are glasses. So we ate are food. He said I like what you cook for us to night? Thank you Edward said Bella your welcome said Edward. So and I help you clean up Bella said Edward I would like at a lot Edward. At the least I can do sin you cook for up to night. Bella I know I have said with tonight but I think you are the beautiful woman ever seen in my life. Thank you Edward at was nice of you to say at to me you are welcome Bella. Hay Bella can I ask you same think. Edward you can ask me any think why what up ok than how come we ever meet back think well because you were with someone at the time and I was in to garage is hide you and you were just about to get out of high school. By I was with Jacob at the time it was a great time in my life because I has no choose in the many. Why is at Bella? Because I was 16 and so was Jacob are dad went off to get merry went we turn 18? So we did at just to make are dad happy for them but few mouth later he stare hit me I try to runway from him but he found me took me back to our house and just hit me some more to the point at I would blackout and would not reamer there I was till someone told me. Bella why did you tell the cops because my dad is the chief of the police there and I would believe me anyway you do not at Bella said Edward. Beside he him if I tell anyone he will kill my sister. What do with have to do with their sister Jane? I can tell you anymore about with just leave it a long for now than talk about some about how there life was as a kind. Bella why went you tell about what happen to you because it very paints if to me there I only told two person who know about what am go few and I went to keep it any way for now any by your dad know some of it but not all of think I went few with Jacob and I went to keep it like at till I ready to tell people whole story. Am sorry Edward at I went tell you whole story. Bella do me sorry for what Jacob did to you and there sister. Than he asks me do you to dance Bella? I said I would love to dance with you Edward. So we dance to a slow song than a faster song at was play in the CD play. I like the dance Edward but it is get later so I think you should go home now I will see you some other time in the week. Bella I will see you Wendy night ok than Edward see you Wendy night. After Edward left I went to take a shower than got ready for bed. But I had to cell my sister tell her what happen tonight with Edward. The phone ring few time before she answer I said hi Jane how are you little sister am good big sister how are you Bella am good I just been on a date with Edward Cullen. Well sister I fix you did not go to date anyone so soon after the Jacob problem I know what I said about the Jacob problem but Edward is different than Jacob and he is live in my town. So I was gone if you went to come with me to Italy for my work. I would love to come with you sister but I have to pit my kids why from Jacob in the dad. I did not any at Jane why did you tell me back think because you were in the hospital for though cone I could just say hay I have to kids by Jacob. So were the kids now there in New York City. So there are you at am in Washington. Who is watching the kids I have a nanny watching than and who is the other person at know about than Esme Cullen is the anyone. How do she now about many I cell her went we they're living in Mimi went Jacob hit us and you are blackout so I cell her to help us than the cell 911 they came somehow Carlisle Cullen show up after 15 min the other person show up in are room. There did esme go she went back to her room so Carlisle would not see her. Do him not about with no he knows about me said Bella. So he does not any about me said Jane? He knows only little about your problem. They did you tell him at not my place Jane said Bella. So have you talk to mom, dad latterly no the later time I talk to them was five mouth ago. Do they know about your kids no why not because Jacob is try to found them as we are speak now has he try to found them yet no and I went to keep it at way ok than. So are you come to the Cullen place? Went is at going to be with Wendy night ok I will be there big sister I have to go love you talk to you later see you Wendy night see than Jane. After talk to my sister I went to bed. I was thinking about the hole think about Edward tell him about am past and then the Jane, Esme problem at I do know about at very well. But am going to found out went we are all at the Cullen house Wendy night. I got ready to go to work on Rosalie fashion show at comes up with Friday night in two days way from now. So I cell her ask her what did she went me to make for the fashion show with Friday night. Rosalie said why you make some litter pizzas bits and cheeses appetizers ok than Rosalie will go to the store and get the think I need for the party with Friday night of 250 people at the party. Thank you Bella for do with for me your welcome Rosalie. After I talk to her I went to the store to get the pizzas bit and the cheeses for the party. I make my way home to stare on the food for the party with Friday night but I go a knot on the door. I went to get the door to open it went I open the Jacob was in the doorway look at me he said hi baby how life been to you. I said how did you found me Jacob and what do you go from me anyway. My Bella I told you few mouths go at I would found you and can hide from me. Jacob can you just leave me and do can come? Bella you know I can leave you alone I just found you and we are go to have some fun today no we are not Jacob get out of my house before I call the cops. Bella you can try to sell them but you know at will make it worst and you no at Bella. Jacob I do went to play with you because I know you very well you are just going to hart me. Bella I am not going to hart you less you make me mad. Jacob you are not going to like me right now because am about to make you so mad at me at you are go to try to hit me. Why do you say at Bella? Jacob asks her? She say am not at helps person you knew in Mimi anymore. So you think you can fight me off do you I will try to Jacob. He starts walk right up to her in grapy both arms holes them very tightly to point she can get free of his grapy. He takes her to her bedroom and she on the bed starts took all of her close off. Than he get on top of her start kiss her all over her body than her lips, waist, legs and stomach than in open her legs to pick his dick in her con. He got his dick in her starts move in and out her slowly than start move faster and heard. She try to get him off of her but he was stronger than Bella was she was crying tell him to get off of me Jacob Bella said but he get go hard and faster till she starts blooding all over the sheet. He finishes what he comes to do than he said am going to found my kids and left us in my room not able to move. I was in so much paint I could reach the phone to call for help. So I say in my room for five hours till I hear someone cell my name. I did not say anything because I thinking Jacob is still hear but I see few face in my bedroom door is Edward stand there look at me with anginas on his face. He asks me who did with to me. I try to talk but my voice was no there to say anything. So I did talk to him at all I just did move from my bed and I did not move my body at all I just look at him in the face with water in my eyes and blood come out of my low part of my body. He picks the phone cell the 911 to come to the house to take me to the hospital. He even cell my families tell than to meet us at the hospital. Soon after we ready at the hospital they did a sex kite on me than they ask me all came of think a happen few hours age but all I said was where is esme went to talk to her along. So I wait for her to come in my room to talk to her finny she came in the room. Esme is the kids right? She said yes he did not found them at good. Bella do you went to talk to the other tell them what happen in Mimi four year ago with you and where sister yes tell them the whole story from start to fines ok then I will tell them all toady thank you Esme and tell everyone am ok and tell my sister at I could keep her safe four year ago. I will her Bella get some sleep ok than talk to you later Esme. Esme left the room to talk to other in the weight room. Soon they sew Esme walk in the wait room and they ask how is Bella is doing she said she is fine and she told me to tell you gays. The story of her and Jane in the problem of Jacob? What do you know about the Jacob problem? I know a lot about the Jacob think but we need to talk about with a home and not in the hospital. Than let go to the house so we can talk about with some more ok than and Jane. Bella told me to tell you if I could tell your story too is at ok with you Jane at is fine Esme. Thank you Jane and your welcome Esme. So we make are why to the house to talk about with problem one we got in the living room. I told everyone to sit down in a chairs and do say a word till I finds the story. Does everyone greet with at and they all said yes. So what do you gay know about Bella and Jane problem? We know about the types, picks and the hospital repots at all we know about four now. So I will tell you gay what I know. I knew about with four year ago went Bella and Jane came to me one day out of the blue and said they need my help with some gay name Jacob black. So I ask than what about with Jacob black kid they said as he is to merry my sister Bella and I said what wrong with at than Jane said at Jacob hit Bella and her lot went they live in the some house. So I told her to call the cops. She said I try to sell them but it just made it lot worst because went he found out at we call the cops he would just hit than more and more to the point at Bella would blackout and Jane would got rip's over and over to the point at it would heard so much at she would blood all over the place in the bed. Bella on the other hand she would have to watch her sister get rip's over and over then he would come after Bella went he finish Jane. He would hit her in the lips, legs, stomach and eyes. He knifes her than knife Jane. He even got Jane to carry his kids for him. Charlie ask Esme how long did with go on for she said for two year in at two year Jane has twins and trying to keep them away from Jacob and she did so they live in new York city now for past three years but we move them every few mouth to a new city. Esme as for Bella she fine got her papers from the law say the marry is over and at was few months ago. But a year ago went Carlisle was in Mimi I was down on a work tip went Jane cell me to ask me to help her and Bella because Jacob hit then some bad at Bella was blackout, tape up on her hands and feet to the bed with blood all over her body to the point she end in the hospital in a cone for two mouths we try to wake her but she did not got up till we hear her say did you get him and at we a week after she found out at she was carry baby in her stomach. But she got the baby out of her before it could growth in more inside of her and at was all last year but I do know why Jacob went after Bella now because he never knew about the baby in her stomach. He has types of them and picks. Esme said the twin's names are Kellan, Kelly swan and they are three year old. So do any of you gay have any quest for me? I have one for you said Carlisle? Why did you tell you four year ago because Bella and Jane said they would tell you gay to night but Bella end up in the hospital. So went I got in her room she asks me to tell you say the story about them. I have other one you said Bella had to tell us something? Yes she does but I do know what at it you are going to have to ask her at on any only. So everyone went back to the hospital to see Bella and went to talk to the doc about Bella beats on her body and the sex kite they did on her? The doc said we found some seaman from the sex kite we did on her we even took pick of her beats on her body. The seaman it a match to a Jacob black but the cops can finds him any there in the city. So we can see Bella now? Yes you can go see her now but she it sleeps right now but other than at you can see her. Thank you doc you are very welcome family of the Swan and the Cullen. They all walk in her room. Edward walk right up to her bedside ask her how are you feeling baby. She said it could be worth in what it is now. Edward looks at her with a sad face and said it was not funny Bella. Than her dad start talks to her how come we did not know about whit till now why not back think went you gay were kids? Because Jacob said at if she told anyone he was going to kill Jane and I take the kids from Jane so we did tell you gay. I know at what the wrong thing to do but at the time it was the only think us new to do am sorry we did tell you gays but you no know so can be at bad. Esme said you have to tell you some think about you and Jacob did to you last year. What it at I has to tell you gay? We now about the baby than do you know at I had twins boy than no we did not know at one Bella yes I need I lot both of them went I came out of my come two months after. So I just went in a crazy sate for about five mouths not talk to anyone not even Jane or Esme for a long time till Jane cell me one day told me Jacob was look for her and the kids. So I left San Antonio and I came here look for a job I runny into jesses and she told me Alice was hire a chef in her wedding planed computes. But at all I have for you gays and I know no why Jacob it after me now. He has been after me in three mouth than he come out of the blue to found me is bit crazy. The only think at come to mind is at the after Jane kids because he did not know I had twin's boys and I went to keep at way. So did you gay found him? No Bella the cops are looking for him right now at just great. Bella left the hospital and went home to get ready for Rosalie fashion show Friday night. So I went to my room to change my sheets from the other might at Jacob beat me and had his way with me. Edward just stood watch me clean up the makes Jacob did to my house I throw everyone think Jacob pit his hands on in my house and it outside in the drum's than I cell a few stores they can being my new self to my house. So I got new living room sets and dinner's room sets, new bedroom sets as well. They being everything in the house I show than they're to pit everything at like the living rooms set go to the left. The dinner rooms go in the center of the floor and the bedroom sets go down the hell to your right. After all at was done I make of some dinner for tonight on my new dinner table. So I am going to make pizza to night and have some wine with it and cookies. Bella ask Edward would he like to eat with me he said I would love to eat with you Bella said Edward. So they stare talk about the tip to Italy week Friday. What are we going to do there Bella said I have to work but after I fine my job we can walk around the city and see the sinews there and my favorites place there? But first I need to fines Rosalie's show than after at we can go to Italy and stay for three week of fun and great food there every. The day of the party is hear so I heard over to the show to get start on the food and the cakes for the party it about 7:30 at night and the party is about to start in 7 mines. So I have to go and get the pizza bits and the cheeses appetizers ready for the party. The people start come in the door for the fashion show wily the show was going on I went got all the food and pit it on the colors tables at they had out there for the after show ready for the 250 people at the party I watch all the gust eat every think I make for the party to me gone in a few sec they came to the tables took every think it was on the tables than I clean all of my food think up and told Rosalie thank you for let me do with party for you and she said welcome for even doing with for me I would even ask anyone self to do with for me. Well I will see you later Rosalie I have to get home Edward is waiting for me at my house. Ok than Bella see you? Bye everyone? So went I walk in the front door of my house Edward in front of me with a glass in his hand and said come sit at the table I make us mushroom ravioli for dinner tonight I hope you like it baby. I will love it Edward what every you make it go to be good to eat. So let eat than baby. He asks me how the show went. I told him the show went every good they ate all of my food in like 5 sec from walk in the door. He said at good baby. So what do you have planet for tonight baby. I have few think in remind baby you are going to like them all. But first let clean the dish up than we can get start on are fun. I have planet for night is go to be a night to remind Bella. Edward you clean the table and the kitchen can I do some think to help out baby no you can go take a bath and change into something more classics fine I will go take a bath and pit on something classics anything in remind baby you can put on the blue lest at in your bed room baby ok than see you in a bit baby love you Edward. I love you too Bella. Bella was in the bathroom take a long bath wily I set up the bedroom for tonight fun. I got the rose pit them around the bed, the calends on the nightstands and play some classics music just wait for Bella to come out of the bath room. I was just in my boxes at their green and black tips. Bella said were you Edward and why it drank in hear baby. Edward said come hear baby I went to give you a messes on your back and your legs even feet baby at it so sweet of you and why are you do with for me. Because I went to show you how much I love you my Bella. But Edward you show me how much loves me just by being with me every day at all I need from you Edward. Bella at is very sweet of you but I went to show you how much I really love you buy have sex with you in with romance room I need for you and me at all. But I just got out of the hospital five day ago baby. So you are ready to have sex with me and I know with because you were talk in your sleep last night about have sex with me. What other think did I say last night baby at you love me and one day you went to marry me and have my kids with me. Any by we are in Italy now so we can do what we went to hear with out in work or family in the way. So came hear baby give me a kiss and I will make with the night you will never forget in your life baby ok than. Bella start take Edward boxes off of him than Edward took off Bella clots than he start kiss all over her body to her feet, lips, stomach, legs than said are you ready Bella. She said yes Edward. He opens her legs to get inside of her con to pit his dick in her. He starts slowly move in her than he moves little faster than heard to the point her organ start to come than she said his name a few time than she scream my name at the top of her lugs. I give her few more organs than I normal person would give a woman my love but she did not say much about all she said was keep going do stop baby and I did not stop till I hit my organ. I had to stop get out of her con to rest on the bed next to her body. She said I love you and at was the best one I ever has in my life baby. He said I know at was the best one I every give a woman in my lifetime. Do you went to take a shower with me baby ask Bella. Edward said I would love to take a shower with you baby. So they took a long ass shower to the point the water was very cold in the bathroom. They got out of the shower went into the bedroom to pit on some closet to wear for the ready of the day. They went outside for a walk around Italy to see the art and the cafes and the food at they have in Italy. So Edward asks Bella would you like to go a restaurant tonight and she said yes I would like at a lot baby. So where do you went to go baby an Italy restaurant Sean we are in Italy. We should go to with place cell DEVITIS FINE ITALY FOODS. Why do we go at sound like am going to like there food went we got to place the wait pit us in the boot in the back of the places than she took are order. We got the lasagna and small salad on the side and some wine to drink with it all. So we wait on are food to come but wily we wait for at pit the wine on are table. So I pound us some wine in the glasses than we talk about how everything has been going for us even the last few days Sean we been hear in Italy has been the best time in my life with you Edward and you to Bella they both said. Than the food came they ate it all up than pay for their food and left went back to the room. Soon after they walk in the door Bella cell phone went off. She pick it up and said hi on the other end with the one she is working for asks to come in to meet the king and queens of Italy tomorrow morning at 8 clocks. I will be there thanking you for cell me. I sorry baby but I have to get in the bed early so I can meet the king and queens tomorrow morning at 8 clock. That ok baby I just go around the town look at the city wild you work. Thank you babies your welcome baby. So Bella went to take a shower than went right to bed. Edward cells his sister Alice to see what was going on in the state side. The phone ring ones than Alice pickup said hi brother. What up I just went to see how everyone in backs his or her Alice. They are fine hearing did they get Jacob yet no they are still look for him. Edward said at it not good at all Alice I no Edward but they are try to get him before he found them. So how are you and Bella are doing there we are do great Alice did she start the job yet no she start tomorrow morning o ok than what are you going to do than sin she going to be work all day and night for the next two week there. I do no but I fix it out sister. How is mom and dad doing they are great and so it Bella mom, dad are good to brother. How are Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie? They are find and Bella sister Jane? She is great at she been at ware house seen you and Bella been gone and Jane kids who are they doing they are great they have been here to as well as Jane. I happy to hear at Alice. So I let you go so I can take a shower and get some sleep night love you Alice said I love you to brother. Ones Edward got off the phone with Alice went to take a shower than went to the bedroom to be with Bella. The next morning Bella got up went to take other shower than got ready to go meet the king and queens at their caste. She said bye to Edward and give him a kiss and a hung bye than she left for the caste. Bella got outside and saw a car wait for her to take her to the caste to see the king and queens. Bella get to the in one hour than she went to see the queens in the living room to talk about the party planes. Bella ask the queen what came of food do you went for the party my queen. She said I would like fighter switch and cheeses placer for the appetizers and for the main entrees I would like mushroom ravioli and fish's. Bella said I can do at my queen and would you like some type of cake for the party. Yes I would like a yellow cake with roses and a face of me and the king on it. Ok I can do at my queen. Can someone show me where the kitchen than I can get to work on the food and the cakes? One more think how many people are come to the party 500 are come with Friday night thank you. I went to the kitchen to get start on the entrees. I clean the fish's and took the bongs out of 500 fish's than I start work on mushroom raviolis by the time I fish all at I was 12 midnight. So I went home to get some sleep. But went I walk in the door Edward was there whole a glasses of wine for me I took the glasses than I said hi baby thank you for the wine. He said you are welcome. I ask him what did you do all day baby he said walk around town than I talk to my family. So how are they doing back home said Bella. Edward said they are doing fine. I make us dinner and some cookies. Thank you baby but am to tie to eat any food right now I just gone to take a bath and go to sleep. Edward kiss Bella goodnight than clean up the food and the glasses went to watch some TV for a few hours. Than the clock read 3 A.M. in the morning. So he went to take a shower went to bed. The next morning came around and Bella got up took other shower ate some food. She kisses Edward good-bye than walk out the door to get to the Cates on time to start to on the food from yet days' work. She fines clean the fishes and start work on the mushroom raviolis with some help from the kitchen self by the time. I fines props the food so I cell Edward wily I was on a break ask him what have you be going most of the day. He said as he cell him family and just watches some TV and mad me some food than walk around the city for little bit. So how it the food come long for the party. I think it come long just great but I have to cook for 500 people by with Friday night and I only have till tomorrow night to fine all of with and I just fine clean the fishes and now I just start on the mushroom raviolis to make in few pens pit in the over but am let you go I have to fine cook with food so I will talk to you later baby love you. Edward said I love you too baby sees you later on. After Bella got done talk to Edward she went back to work on the fish's and mushroom raviolis. She pits the raviolis in the pens pit in the over and pit the fish's in there to and now start on the appetizers which it the pizza bits and the chesses plates. She starts on the pizza bits first make them little bit big and add mushrooms in then and extern chesses. Now I pit all of the pizza bits in the over the backs for a few hours than I went to checks on the fish's in the over to make sure they are all done right for the party tomorrow night after I fine the food it was about 7:30 at night so I went home to see my baby and have some fun with him. Soon as I walk in the door Edward has some food on the table from me and walk up to me and kiss me like crazy person at he has seen in weeks. Bella said I miss you baby all day. Edward said I miss you too baby. So what I all of with from baby I just went to do some think for my baby sin you work long hours for with party and fix you did some time to let loose thank you baby. I need with baby and I have a prize for you baby but you are going to have to wait till later on to see what at it baby said Edward. So the ate the food he make them after they fine the food he clean the food up and then took Bella hands walk to the bed room for her prize he was going to give her a massage first so she can loosen up for the real think he is going to give her at they have has in few days now. Edward said take off the rest of your closet baby I went to give you the other prize and she said what it at baby. He said you are just going to have to find out baby and what at they both took off the rest of their closet than Edward start kiss her lips, eyes, stomach than working his way down her body till he got to her legs. He start slowly pits his dick in her than start more in her and out her till the point he hit her organ. After they fine have sex they took a shower to clean up and get ready for bed because Bella have a busy day tomorrow working on the party for the king and queens with 500 people come to with party at 8:00 tomorrow night. They went to sleep went the clock went off at 7:30 in the morning they both get up Bella took a shower wily Edward mad breaks east for them. Ones he fine at he went to take a shower to get ready for the party tonight wild Bella ate some of the eat than Edward came in ate the rest of it. Bella and Edward got in a car to go to the castle for the party. Bella kiss Edward than went right to the kitchen start work on the food for the party all she had to do it warm it all up the fish's and the mushroom ravioli and the pizzas bits and pit the cheeses plazas on the table early than wait till 7:30 to do the entrees than being the cake out last so the rose on the cake can stay could wily I was working I see Edward talk to an all of people at the party which I it good for him seen I be work all week for with party. So I went back to the kitchen to checks on the all the hot self at I need for night dinners. They look fine than I look at the clock on the well it ready 6:00 so I start take the food out of the hot boxes and pit than on the table went I fine at I watch people start sit at their sing table than we just pit the places in front of every table went the last person got the places they ate were food. Everyone got up start make their way to the daces flood. So the self-help I clean up the dishes than I carry cake out so the people can the pick of the king and queen on it. The queen said thank you to all the helper for working so heard on with party for us but I would really like to thank Bella swan for pit all with together for us and are friends hear. Bella said welcome everyone and I had fun doing it for you guest. Bella went back to the kitchen to get herself and she went to thank the kitchen self her helping her with the party tonight. They said you're welcome with the food and the cakes. Bella huge them said good-bye to all of them. Edward and Bella went back to the room to change closer than got ready for a funny night out on the town. The first think they did is eaten in a restaurant then went walking around the town. What seen like for hours after a went to see a movie and ate some snack than went back to the hotel for some wine. They talk about every think at happen sin they got up whit morning. Now they have a week left in Italy to have so much funny in with beautiful city. The next morning they went to see some paints and checks out some chesses and different wines around the town. Bella went to show Edward the house Bella had went she came to go to cooking school hear four years ago. The house was green and white with big doors id had five rooms in than with your only bath in them. I like the big kitchen is had and even a pizza oven in the kitchen as well in the backyard. Edward said you seem like you had a lot of fun in at house baby and Bella said I did have a lot of fun in at big house. Than Bella show Edward the school she went too wily hear in Italy is had all of the school self of a cooking school in it. After she shows Edward all of at they went to the park watch other person play with their kids and reading books, write thinks and eat some ice cream. Edward asks Bella what you see us in five year from now Bella. She said I see us very happy with some kids even marry and working hard. What do you see Edward in is future in five years from now? He said I see the some think you said but litter different many a big house and a nice backyard and swimmer pool in there. So you think we can see within are future baby. Edward said yes I can see within are life and by I went said if I did love you Bella. Thank you for tell me Edward I make a lot to me to hear you say at to me. After they talk about as they start walk back to the hotel then Edward saw some rose and candy at Bella would like to have so he went in the store to get them for her. The roses are red and pink. Ones Bella saw the rose and candy in his hands she thanks him and kisses if lips. They walk back to the hotel and pit the rose in a glasses vines and the candy just ate all of it up. Edward look at the clock and it read 9:30 at night. So they both went to sleep in the king's bed. The next morning went both of them got out of the bed went took a shower than ate breaks east clean the kitchen. Edward went to the living room turn the TVs on watch some show on the TVs wily Bella cell her sister to see how the family been in the state. The phone ring two times before some answers the phone. I said hi then I hear my sister voice on the line said hi Bella how is Italy going over there. Bella said fine I just working for the king and queen of Italy two days ago and now am just sit around with Edward watching TV. What have you gay been up to lately ask Bella? Jane says I and the kids went shopping with Alice and Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper had their new movie come out yes day night we all went to see at it was every good. Moms and dads went out on a growth party last night wily the kids say with a nanny. So went are you gay come home ask Jane? Bella said we will be home Saturdays evenly and how it the restaurant come long. Jane said it look great Alice did a great job on the places. Thank you Jane for tell me what going on back home see you gays Saturday. See you sister love you bye.**

**Bella hang-up the phone after talking to her sister about the restaurant and how the family is backing home. She was going to take a bath for a little bit things about how her life has been for the past few years. She was thing about how same of her dream are came true went she was kid at her restaurant would been really but it is now and to top it all off at she has a good men in her life now at love her with all of the crazy thing she has in her life with the Jacob problem. He make her life a live hell went I was with him and taking her younger year away from me and my sister younger years away too. Now here am in Italy working for the king and Queen for a partly they went me to put together for 500 people they know around the world. After I take my bath and thing about my life I got dress went in the live room where Edward was watching TV. Edward was thing how he is here with the love of his life Bella. He was thing how he can make with tripe better for Bella. He was going to ask Bella to marry him wily I was thing Bella walk in the room and sat next to me stare watching TV. So I ask her how is the family doing back home she said at they are great and they finish the restaurant and how they miss us they said at they love us too at was about it of the talk with my sister than I took a bath now am out here with you what about you? Well wily you did all at I was just thing about how we can make are last two day here the greats every and how is at Edward. Bella said well I was thing was could go for a walk around the city than go to a nice place to eat dinner than came back here watch a few movies. How at sound to you baby. Edward I thing at a good I deed ok let see look at my witches look like it 5:30 now so if we can be ready by 7:30 we can go out to the restaurant by 8:30 we can eat. Bella said at good plan I will go get ready for are evening out on the town. Edward went took a shower and got dress than wait on Bella to come out of the room so they can go out on the town to night. Bella came out of the room ready to go out so they left the room than got in the car went to the restaurant to eat a nice dinner. They order there food than ate it drinks wily eat they talk about how they can see there self in a few years from now. After they ate went to the park walk around than sat on the beach. Stare talk about same than Edward got down on one foot and asks Bella to marry her and she said yes with tray in her eyes. He got up pit the ring on her finger than kiss her on the lip for about a min than he said you make he the happy men a live and Bella said the same thing. After the lovey min they get up start walk back to the hotel and start talk about how they were going to tell with family the good news. So went they got in the room they sat in the living room for a few hours than they were going to cell the family tell them the good news over the phone. The phone stare ring than same answer the phone is was Bella mom. Bella ask her mom where was rest of the family and her mom said they are in the living room sit down watching TV. she ask why Bella said as she had same thing to tell the family is good news to shard the family with she said hold one for about a min then she told the family at Bella and Edward has same news too tell us so am going to pit u guys on spank phone. They said ok than she told Bella to tell us the good news. She said ok here it is guys we are getting marry. On the other end of the phone it was quit for a sec than everyone said at they are happy for you guys can wait for the wedding. Bella told them at she had to get ready for with party she is have a the cattle later on with evening so we will talk too you guys lately on tonight bye Bella said than the family said bye to Bella and Edward at the same time on the phone.**

**After the phone talk with the family. Bella and Edward went in the bedroom. Start talking about wedding plans and how are we going to found space for everyone in the family and friends. But we can fix at out went we get back home for now baby let joy are time here. Ok baby sin we have few days left here what do u went to do baby. Why do we watch another movie than have a nice dinner how do at sound baby at sound great baby just let me get a few done than we can cook together and watch a movie together love? That sound nice love than we can talk more about the wedding plans. The family is so happy that we are get married that your sister is plans a big wedding for us down to the cake to the flowers to the after party. She also told me that it going to be that chair than we are going to have the party party that your parents' house.**

**My parents are so happy that we are getting marry to they would do the happy dances.**

**I can wait to cell you my wife and the day we have lots of kids.**


End file.
